Illusive Immortality
by Sakura2349
Summary: Sasuke took him from me without so much as flinching. He left me here to become more and more unstable! How could anyone be so cruel and how will my life go on?


**A/N hey, okay so I'm sorry I got a comment on another story of mine (thank you so much by the way), anyway my grammar was brought to my attention and I am sorry that it is so bad but English isn't actually the language I am use to so I promise I am working on it.**

_ "Foolish little snake setting your eyes on the sky…For the day you fly it will be in the talons of the hawk…For the day you fly it will be in the talons of the hawk…For the day that you fly it will be in the talons of a hawk." _The phrase repeats itself over and over in my head like its some precious mantra to me. When in all actuality hearing it again and again makes me want nothing more then to vomit. Those were the last words the prodigy of a long forgotten clan spoke to my master. Those were the last words my master ever heard…The cold reality sets in that those were the words I heard in the last fleeting moments my master was alive. He was everything to me I had dedicated my entire life to him but every time we talked it turned into an argument over the Uchiha brat….'_Oh Lord Orochimaru why couldn't you see it my way? You might still be here with me!' _Some of the better sweet memories cloud my mind as I lay staring up at the ceiling.

"You know he is just going to make an attempt on your life…You've trained him so well that he might just succeed!" I say fists clenched at my side. At the time I had been mad with Orochimaru…He was my life, where ever he was seemed to take on the feeling of my home. He gave someone like me what I needed most…a purpose.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he came up to caress the side of my face with the back of his hand. At the time I loathed the touch I felt as if he was trying to be condescending to me, mocking my ideas. Little did I know that soon I would long for that touch but he wouldn't be around to offer it. "Hmmm your concern is touching my little one. However unnecessary it is." His voice was smooth like silk every word drawing me nearer to him making me want to believe every word he said because it seemed so honey dipped. However at this point it only seemed to irritate me that he could appear so calm. Now I miss that nonchalant attitude in my life.

"Well if that's how you're going to act I hope he succeeds!" Now looking back the words burn like acid on my tongue; I would have done anything to take them back. Only a select few know what it feels like to say the wrong thing and never be able to make for what they've done.

I wonder through his room, the last time I was in here was for a mission report. Everything about it just seems so surreal. The bathroom door is closed and I half expect him to walk out in a thin black kimono with those raven tresses dripping water on the floor, but he wont. There is still some of his hair on the pillow of his bed and his unfinished book lying off to the side, I expect him to brush the hairs off and lay there with his newest book, but he never will again. Lastly his scent that was unique only to him is every where in the room, I expect it to stay but I know in time it will fade…Because he is dead and is never coming back. My heart is pulled on and it feels as if someone has ran their hand up my spine and is squeezing at my heart from the inside.

He craved only one thing and that was immortality and I of all people wanted that for him. Having him taken from me not only ended his life but mine as well. I slump down to the floor flexing and unflexing my fingers until my nails are torn and bleeding. I'm alone I don't need to hide anything and even if I wasn't I don't think I could have held this back. This is where he died alone with no one but his killer to bear witness. This is where I found him and cried in those raven locks for the last time rocking back and forth hoping that someone would come and wake me from this nightmare. The days that followed I felt numb like I wasn't even in my body anymore I was nothing more then a shell. People told me I had gone into shock from being the one to find him.

It's been almost three weeks since the incident. It's said that the killer of my life's purpose has formed his own team taking people from the northern and southern base. I haven't been able to leave this one it's painful to stay but far too hard to leave. I'm starting to feel again, I feel pain and loneliness. The last words I said to him were a death wish; my mind is uneasy with guilt from that. I think I'm loosing my mind these days when I'm walking down the hall and I see what I think is a shadow pass, and I'm foolish enough to turn hoping that it is him only to have my heart shattered when he's not there. Every night when I lay in my bed I hear his voice reciting the first thing he ever said to me, '_My child isn't there anything you want from me?' _I use to not have an answer for this the only thing I wanted was his company, but now all I want and can whisper is, "revenge!"

"For t_he day that you fly it will be in the talons of a hawk…For the day that you fly it will be in the talons of a hawk…For the day that you fly it will be in the talons of a hawk…"_

Yes it still repeats again and again, ever haunting and bearing witness to the nightmare of my reality.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments I promise I am working on finding someone to proof read for me. Again I don't own the naruto characters, even though I wish i did.**


End file.
